Threatened
by Valentine Riddle
Summary: Ah, My First Fic, Be Nice Please. She Knows He's Back, She Can See Him, She Can Feel Him...
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Threatened, or any of the Harry Potter characters.   
[ROD SERLING INTRO]  
Tonight's story is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introducing  
A monster had arrived in the village  
The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown  
And this person or thing is soon to be met  
He knows every thought, he can feel every emotion  
Oh yes, I did forget something didn't I? I forgot to introduce you to the monster.  
  
You're fearing me, 'cause you know I'm a beast  
Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed  
I'm underneath  
You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls  
I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's 'cause of me  
I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head  
I know just what you said  
That's why you've got to be threatened by me  
  
[CHORUS]  
You should be watching me, you should feel threatened  
Why you sleep, why you creep, you should be threatened  
Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened  
Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me  
  
You think you're by yourself, but it's my touch you felt  
I'm not a ghost from Hell, but I've got a spell on you  
In one blink I'll disappear, and then I'll come back to haunt you  
I'm telling you, when you lie under a tomb  
I'm the one watching you  
That's why you got to be threatened by me  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
[ROD SERLING VERSE]  
The unknown monster is about to embark  
From a far corner, out of the dark  
A nightmare, that's the case   
Never Neverland, that's the place  
This particular monster can read minds  
Be in tow places at the same time  
This is judgement night, execution, slaughter  
The devil, ghosts, this monster is torture  
You can be sure of one thing, that's fate  
A human presence that you feel is strange  
A monster that you can see disappear  
A monster, the worst thing to fear.  
  
[CHORUS x 3]  
  
[ROD SERLING OUTRO]  
What you have just witnessed could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare.  
It isn't. It's the beginning. 


	2. Chapter One

Threatened  
By Valentine Riddle  
Chapter One  
"Bye Ginny, see you in the morning." Hermione said to me, not even looking up from the book she was reading. A strand of honey colored hair fell in her eyes and she quickly brushed it away.  
  
"Bye." I say wincing at the thought of forever being known as Ginny. "I told you, call me Virginia."  
  
"Sorry, bye, Virginia." She says laughing at me. I smirk at her then walk down the stairs leading into the common room. I regret the day I said I would patrol the halls at night.   
  
I sigh and pull my cloak on, glaring at the happy people sitting around the fire. Harry, who sits on the couch between Lavender and Parvati, says something that sends the whole group into hysterics. I sneer, the fammiliar feeling of hate creeping into my stomach. The group around Harry looks so happy, it's sickening.   
  
"Hey Gin." Harry says looking up and smiling at me. I manage to smirk at him. "Where you going?"  
  
"Harry," I hiss. "I go out every Thursday to patrol the halls. You ask me every single Thursday, the answer will always be the same."  
  
He glares at me and turns back to the group around him. I roll my eyes and leave the common room. The hall is dark, I shiver slightly and pull out my wand.   
  
"Lumos." I mutter, the end of my wand lights up, reflecting the stone walls. I let out another sigh and start my rounds, walking down the hall, and turning. I am the one that has been blessed with the task of walking around the dungeons, and apparently, the dungeons are the choice makeout spot.  
  
I stride down the long cold passageway. The sound of a book being thrown into a wall catches my attention, I stop for a split second, putting on my I'm-A-Pissed-Off-Prefect look onto my face, then I walk into the empty potions classroom. I look around, seeing no one. Odd, I could have sworn-  
  
I see something black get hurled by an invisble force into the wall next to me. I let out a yelp and stumble back, the black object falls to the floor. My eyes dart around suspiciously. Seeing that there is nothing there, I stoop down and pick up the object, which apparently is a book. I turn it over and look at the cover.  
  
No.  
  
It can't be.  
  
It's impossible...  
  
I suck in a breath and drop the book back onto the ground. That book cannot be IT. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths, calm down Virginia, it's just a book.  
  
I gulp and pick it back up. I turn it back over to see the cover.  
  
On the cover of the black leather book, engraved in gold, are the enitials TMR.  
  
"Tom...." I whisper. I clench my teeth togheather and drop the book into my pocket. I'll check it out some more when my shift is over.   
  
There's nothing to worry about.  
  
He's gone.  
  
Dead.  
  
The book was destroyed.  
  
Wasn't it?  
A/N Ah, tell me if I should continue. 


	3. Chapter Two

Threatened  
By Valentine Riddle  
Chapter Two  
I quietly walk up the stairs leading to the girls dorm. Once up there, after making sure everyones asleep, I creep over to my bed and pull the curtains around it, hiding me.   
  
"Lumos." I whisper, the end of my wand lights up. I pull the little book out of my pocket and place it cover up on my bed. Carefully, I open the book up, I see nothing.  
  
I sit there, rocking back and forth, arguing with myself.  
  
'What if he answer back?' I think.  
  
'You'll never know untill you try.' Another, more annoying voice says in my head. I make a growling noise and grab a bottle of ink and quill. I sit cross-legged on my bed and carfully write, 'Hello' in the book.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Part of me screams in anguish, while another part of me sinks back in relief.  
  
I let out a sigh, and close the book.   
  
What would I have done if he had answered.  
  
"Stupid little brat." I hear ring throughout my mind, I shudder. Those few moments of conciousenss down in the Chamber had been a nightmare. Worse then a nightmare. Torture.  
  
I flip the book back open, nothing.  
  
I sigh. I get up, and throw the book underneath the bed. I'll figure out what to do with it tomorrow.  
  
Sighing some more I get ready for bed. I pull back the covers and sink into my nice warm bed.  
  
Thank god he didn't answer back.  
~*~  
I cock my head and look at the small read haired figure laying in the bed in front of me. She walked past me twice, she looked straight at me, and yet, she didn't see me.  
  
I wince. This is going to be the problem. How can I come back to torture the little brat if she can't even see me.  
  
I drop to my knees and search underneath the bed untill I find the book. I flip it open. 'Hello' is printed in her writing on the page. How did that happen? It's not supposed to show up.   
  
I sigh. Well, if she can't see me. I'll have to do other things.  
  
With a nasty sneer I creep over to her side and pull back the covers. She shifts and mummble incoherntly, then turns over on her other side. Brat.  
  
I walk to the other side of the bed and put the diary underneath her arm. I smile, a nasty satisfied smile. This will be fun. I hope she screams.  
A/N horrible, i know. 


End file.
